Stars Across Time Sailor Karou
by Silent Sisters
Summary: Crossover Sailor Moon Rurouni Kenshin What if during one of the battles some how Sailor Mars was thrown into the past but Pluto to save her life. What if she could not get back and had to start a new life there. Till one day the past catches up with her.


**_Stars across Time _**

**_By K2:The oldest of The Silent Sisters. If your wondering this is a shared account between two sisters._**

_**Sailor Karou**_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Rurouni Kenshin Or Sailor Moon._

_This is my first fanfic so I am Sorry If it its not perfect. Please leave reviews after reading this thank you. Also I have seen some of Rurouni Kenshin and Sailor Moon, so I hope this is good._

_Summary: What if during one of the battles some how Sailor Mars was thrown into the pas,t but Pluto to save her life. What if she could not get back and had to start a new life there. Till one day the past catches up with her. RK SM Crossover_

_**Prologue **_

_Dreaming. She was dreaming again, memoires almost of another passing through her mind. Memories of another life, in another time. Of friends almost long forgeotten. Standing with them once more to fight to defend their home. Flashes of a battle long forgotten, of a life she could never return to. Yet it would not let her go._

_(Flash back dream)_

_Galaxia: The strongest Sailor Senshi had to seal chaos inside herself. That was the only way.  
Galaxia: Peace returned to the galaxy, but there was nobody that she can rely on. She had to reconstruct the galaxy herself.  
There was a flashback to Galaxia sealing chaos. _

_Galaxia: Then she gathered the star seed in the galaxy and became powerful. Yes, I'm the legendary Sailor Senshi! _

_The Star Lights were shocked. _

_Moon: Was that the only way? Why did you try to do everything yourself? If you get together with everyone, there could have been a better way. Maybe there was a way without sacrificing anybody.  
Galaxia: What.  
Moon: If you're a Sailor Senshi too, we can all be friends. _

_Then Galaxia laughed. _

_Galaxia: Do you know what happens at the end of a planet? People turn against each other. They even betray and escape. Those three with you are the same. They are traitors. Can you become friends with traitor?  
Star Lights: That's not so! _

_Then Galaxia blasted the senshi again. The building crumbled, and Chibi Chibi started falling off the building. Sailor Moon dove to catch her. Then the Star Lights saved Sailor Moon. _

_Galaxia: Where are you going to escape to? The galaxy belongs to me. There's nowhere to escape.  
Fighter: We're not going to escape any more. _

_The Star Lights got up and powered up.  
Maker: For the planets that were destroyed by you.  
Healer: For the princess that protected us.  
Fighter: And for the important friends that put their hope on us.  
Fighter: Sailor Star Fighter!  
Maker: Sailor Star Maker!  
Healer: Sailor Star Healer!  
Star Lights: We've come onto the stage of battle!  
Galaxia: What can you do. You're ones that just gave up on your planet and ran off. _

_Then the Star Lights attacked Galaxia.  
Fighter: Star serious laser!  
Maker: Star gentle uterus!  
Healer: Star sensitive inferno! _

_Galaxia didn't think much of the Star Lights' attacks. But it began to get stronger and stronger. Then Galaxia dropped to the ground. Some blood dripped to the ground. The Star Lights had succeeded in injuring Sailor Galaxia! _

_But Galaxia got up, more powerful than ever before, and blasted the Star Lights by sticking the sword into the ground. _

_CM break _

_The Star Lights got blasted. Galaxia was going to finish off the Star Lights, but Sailor Moon stepped in the way. _

_Sailor Moon tried to convince Galaxia to stop. The Star Lights said that Galaxia wouldn't listen, but Sailor Moon said that they were all Sailor Senshi, so they can be friends. _

_Galaxia: We're the same? You insect! I created the future for the galaxy. I'm like a god.  
Moon: That's not true. You don't want that. I'll turn you back to normal. _

_Sailor Moon pulled out her long stick and released some light from it. _

_Moon: Silver moon crystal power! _

_The light hit Galaxia, and was going to have some effect on her. But Galaxia recovered, grabbed her sword, and attacked Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Fighter tried to protect Sailor Moon. Star Healer and Star Maker also went to protect Sailor Moon. _

_Star Lights: We'll show you the final glitter of the shooting star that burns for the final time.  
Galaxia: I'll turn that glitter into darkness.  
Moon: No! _

_Galaxia was too strong, and blasted the Star Lights. _

_Then the star seed of Sailor Moon came out. _

_Star Lights: Is that star seed going to release it's energy?  
Galaxia: The star seed of the princess of the moon, it's one of the best in the galaxy. _

_But Sailor Moon's star seed was still no match for Galaxia. _

_Galaxia: Do you think you can fight me with such a weak star seed! Stupid! _

_Galaxia got the star seed, and Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground. Sailor Moon's uniform disappeared, and the only thing covering Sailor Moon were ribbons around her body. _

_Star Lights: Why can't we win?  
Galaxia: It's too late. The galaxy is mine! _

_Galaxia flashback: After defeating Chaos, is this all I got? What was the reason for me to fight? Even though it's sealed, Chaos is gaining energy. My body is going to.. I have to.. Who is going to protect the galaxy besides me? _

_Galaxia flashback: Fly away my star, the light of hope. To a place where Chaos can't find you. To the stars of love and justice. _

_Galaxia: But it's going to end without that power awakening. _

_Galaxia raised her sword to finish off Sailor Moon, but Sailor Chibi Chibi started praying. Then a light came out from her. _

_Galaxia: This glitter.. it can't be. The only light that can compete against me. The light that I released to the edge of the galaxy. _

_Sailor Moon's star seed went back to her, although she was still on the ground. Chibi Chibi was floating in the air, over a puddle of light. _

_Galaxia: The light of hope awakened? _

_**Chapter one Haunting Dreams Coming soon...**_


End file.
